What In the World was He thinking?
by Thewriter2212
Summary: An argument between the two rivals Sasuke and Naruto. How will Naruto get his revenge and will he be able to achieve it?  -  Rated: T for bad language.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID THEN THAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY...YAY.

A/N: Just a random drabble about a normal day in Naruto's life...enjoy!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on a rock in the middle of the streets in Konoha. He liked sitting on rocks as it gave him the opportunity to think of the day's events and think of freakin' awesome pranks to pull on the people of Konohagakure. Mindlessly staring into the distance, Naruto wasn't able to prepare for what happened next.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, trying to rub his burnt back with the palms of his hands and he squinted trying to hide the tears that were threating to come out. He turned around to see the culprit of his injury.

Snickering like there was no tomorrow stood the ugliest, stuck-up asshole that was known as Uchiha Sasuke-Of course the used adjectives were what Naruto thought of him, they do not apply to everyone.

"Teme! What the hell did you do, you son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed, tightening his hand into a fist. He got up from his position and marched to Sasuke, grabbing him by his collar.

"Actually Dobe, I'm a son of a prostitute," stated Sasuke matter-of-factly. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, what was he supposed to say to that? Shaking his head, Naruto glared into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke…what...did…you…do…to…my…back? It hurts like hell!" said Naruto.

"I used my fire ball Jutsu," answered Sasuke. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why!" shrieked Naruto, flailing his hands into the air and releasing Sasuke from his grip, who being the person he was, naturally avoided being dropped onto the ground and instead got into his fighting stance.

"I was bored Dobe, and it's not my fault you're a pathetic excuse of a Ninja," replied Sasuke in a monotonous tone. This aggravated Naruto and he sprung onto Sasuke.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto underestimated his aim and somehow managed to fall into a stack of goods of a nearby shop.

"Ita...ita…ita…"Naruto whispered, rubbing his head.

"Hn, Idiot." Sasuke sneered whilst stuffing his hands into his pockets and began walking in the opposite direction of his fallen team mate.

As he strolled down the almost empty pavement, Sakura came into his view. He sighed when he saw Sakura eagerly waving at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called out.

Sasuke was about to make a break for it, as he didn't like the idea of him having to waste his time explaining to Sakura that he was never going to accept her proposal for a date, nor was he ever going to elope with her and live in an isolated cottage in the middle of nowhere, but before he could make a move, he was tackled onto the ground.

"What the fuck?" he said, as he struggled to get out of the persons hold.

"Sasuke-kun?" answered a familiar voice. Sasuke cringed as he realised that it was Sakura that was on top of him.

"Sakura get off me!" he growled.

"Haha and you call me a pathetic excuse of a Ninja," said Sakura. She did a hand sign in front of him and a poof of white smoke appeared, revealing a grinning Naruto.

"But…how?" Sasuke thought, cursing himself for letting his guard down.

"Now for pay back!" squealed Naruto happily.

Naruto was ready to start his torture, when he heard slight giggles coming from the east side of him. He saw a group of girls covering their mouths, blushing madly. He looked down at Sasuke, who was as confused as him.

"Just look at the position they're in!" Naruto heard a brunette say to her friend. Her companion nodded and giggled some more, whispering to the girl next to her.

Awareness kicked in and Naruto flew off Sasuke. His entire face was red and he backed away from him, whispering words of profanity as the space between them rolled his eyes at his idiotic friend and stood up, glaring at the crowd of girls.

"Hn," he said and once again placed his hands into his pockets and made his journey to his home; as if nothing happened.


End file.
